Between Us or is it not?
by XiaoQiao21
Summary: What happens when innocent Xiao Qiao falls for loveboy Lu Xun.....hmmmm.....lets see the outcome! XQLX


Just between the two of us or is it really! 

By: NeNe

Me and You- summarry: Xiao Qiao and Lu Xun finally tells each other how they feel about other!How will Zhou Yu feel when he hears about this or better yet see it!Sounds Juicy doesnt it?Please take it easy because this is my first story!

Episode 1

"Man!" said the sad Xiao as she sat on her bed. "...I sure wish there was someone I could talk too!" then she started to think, just then she sat up straight on her bed and said " I could talk to Lord Lu of course I could!" she said smiling. She quickly hurried down the hall since his room wasnt too many walks away.

As she came up to the door she was about knock but she figured to just go right in. As she walked in she could see that he was reading an book while drinking tea at the same time. When she came in he looked up and said "Oh, Hi Lady Xiao and how are you doing this evening?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine." she replyed but she seemed a bit troubled, by noticing this,he smiled said "Xiao,Is there something troubling you?"

"No." she said without lookin at him

"Well ok then I have to get ready."

"Get Ready?"

"Yeah."

Where you're going" she said now lookin more sadder than before,then he turned and looked at her and said" You didnt hear about the meeting that is to be held today?" he asked as he looked at her, troubled, she answered "No. I didnt hear anything about a meeting." he replyed, " Oh." and then with a sigh he looked at her and said"... well hope to see you later, well if your not to busy that is?"

she reply quickly with a smile "No...I wont be busy at all!" he smile back and said "Ok then see ya." She huffed and went off walking to her room,but as she came closer to her room she saw Zhou Yu standing there, she quickly become nervous even though that was her husband,she still was a little nervous around him and although he was 19 and she herself was olny 15, "Lady Xiao!"he yelled to her with a smile. "I was wondering if you where here and now here you are and what a lovely surpise." she smiled back and said " Well...I just was talking to a friend...about the meeting...you know one down stairs in the stagety room."

" Oh,yeah that meeting, I was just wanted to check up on you before I left to go to the meeting."

" You're leaving too?" she said as she as she started to look down. He held his pointer finger under her chin and said " Well...yeah me and Lu Xun both are supposed to give out the stragies for next's week battle of the Yellow Turban Rebellion."

"Oh." she said as she looked so sad, then he replyed " Is there something wrong? my lady."

"Oh no...no..not at all...there's nothing wrong with me,I think you'd better get going on to that important meeting." she replyed as she removed his finger from under her chin slowly.

" Oh,yeah the meeting...well see ya later.bye!"

"bye"she said as she watched him dissapear down the hall,she sighed and said to herself "I wish he was more like Lord Lu." then she walked back into her room, she tiredly lied down on her bed and said "I wish someone besides my sister and Lord Lu could understand me more." then she closed her eyes and sighed.

Later that Evening

"Xiao...Lady Xiao...Xiao wake up its almost time for the party"said a young fine and handsome man,with a lite manly voice,as he tryed to awake Xiao. "Huh...do I have to..."she said as she had woken up to see Lu Xun staring into her dark almond eyes just as she was staring into his calm carmel eyes. she finally sat up and said " Lord Lu,what are you doing here" he smiled and said " Zhou Yu and your sister had told me to awake you since they had tryed but didnt succeed in doing so."she smiled back and said"..Oh,well I'm going to get dress so I can join you all in a few minutes outside." then he said "...what did you want to tell me earlier?" then she thought about it really as if she was trying to bring it back to her head, she couldnt think of it so she said "hmm...I forgot but as soon as I remember I will be sure to tell you later..ok." she said looking happy and puzzled at the same time then they both began to laugh. Finally he said "Theres something I have to tell you." as he talked she began to look puzzled all over again "...I think you're a very pretty person inside and out...well I guess what I'm trying to say is...what I want to say is I really like you alot and I..." she cut him off by saying "you do?" then he reply "yes I do and I hope you could understand my feelings and I kno that you and..." then she said " I like you to.." there was a tense of complete silence in the warm and cozy room then he broke the silence and said" I been wanting to do this since I first knew you..." she answer back "...so..what is it..." and he said "..this..". Then he leaned over towards her,just as he could see her pearl beauty and her thick round almond eyes staring into his carmel eyes, and gave her an opened kiss and as he ran his soft tan fingers through her silky brown like hair. At the same time he could feel her anxiously and freely kissing him back as she was putting her hands on his neck and back.

Just as the kiss was just getting started the door opened, the person who had came in was in complete shock after saying these words "Xiao...the others told me to check on you,because..."

To Be Continued

Next on Episode 2-

The name of the mystery person is revelied!

Xiao tells her sister,Da Qiao, about everything!

Will the mystery person and her sister keep it on

the low or will they reveal everything to her husband!

!Thoughts!

So what did you think? Please write me a review

to tell me what you think of my story! Thanks!


End file.
